


Day 24 - Time Doesn't Always Heal

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>There are wounds you don’t see.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 24 - Time Doesn't Always Heal

There are wounds you don’t see.

Wounds caused by not being accepted by your parents or by other children, by being on your own for all your adult life, by harsh remarks, by being rejected over and over again, by the fear of staying alone forever.

Most people have one or two of them. Sherlock had them all.

Some of the smaller wounds started to heal when he met Mrs Hudson and some when he became sort of friends with Lestrade.

But the deep ones, the life-threatening ones that never stopped bleeding, no one could heal. Until a man called John came along.

He healed those wounds one after the other, some just by being there, others by being his friend and still others by becoming his lover.

The biggest, deepest wound he healed when he dropped to his knees with a ring in his sweaty palm and Sherlock realised that he actually meant it when he said that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

There were going to be new wounds, minor ones cast by others and the more serious ones cast by one another. But right now the two men who were staring at each other in delighted amazement, one kneeling, one standing, hearts beating rapidly, were both healed and whole – and completely breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'healing'.


End file.
